Display mechanisms, including simple racks for plates, bottles, and other artifacts are well known to the art. Simple frames and supports fabricated from wood, metal, plastics, and combinations thereof have been used in domestic and commercial environments for displaying articles of all sizes and shapes.
The display rack of the present invention provides a new and improved apparatus for holding a pair of bottles. The new rack is attractive and simple to manufacture, comprising a pair of xe2x80x9cS-shapedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9copen figure-8xe2x80x9d shaped wire support members welded to two pairs of horizontal bottle-support bars, the lowermost of which include four foot portions. A plastic base member mounts the foot portions of the lower bars. The entire unit is efficient and streamlined, providing an aesthetic unit for displaying a pair of elongated cylindrical objects, for example a pair of bottles.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention and a better appreciation of its attendant advantages, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.